


Divine Intervention...Of the TARDIS Matrix kind

by sakurasake



Series: Divine Intervention series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS wants her thief to settle down. So she meddles...again...as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Title: Divine Intervention  
Subtitle: Of the TARDIS Matrix kind  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Pairing: 11/OC, 10/Rose  
Summary: The TARDIS wants her thief to settle down. So she meddles...again...as always.  
…

[ ](http://s694.photobucket.com/albums/vv310/SakuraWinchester/?action=view&current=divineinterventionofthetardismatrixkind.jpg)

…  
Casting:

 

Eleventh Doctor: Matt Smith  
Jaden Cross: Jennifer Lawrence Cyberpunk Hacker  
Tenth Doctor: David Tennant  
Rose Tyler: Billie Piper  
Oswin Oswald: Jenna-Louise Coleman Dalek/Flesh Form/Nesting Doll  
Amelia Cross: Jodelle Ferland Steampunk Librarian  
Jenny: Arielle Kebbel The Doctor's Daughter  
…  
Prologue:

 

When the Doctor and Rose had been separated, part of them split off into the Big Bang 2 time-line. They were free to live out life how they wished now. They had been surprised to find out that Mickey had married Martha Jones, the Doctor vaguely starting to remember things after he and Rose had parted their ways. And now they stood staring at the TARDIS. Richer blue and older, but her all the same.

 

“Lev?”  
Jaden's low husky tone called the Doctor's nickname: Lev, short for Eleven...which was his current regeneration. He lifted his head, sighing heavily.

“Did Amelia finally get to sleep?” The Doctor asked.  
Jaden nodded, plopping down on the seat near the console. In a moment of stupidity and curiosity (which sometimes was the same thing), Jaden used both her and the Doctor's hands in a double DNA sampler progenation machine. Which gave them Amelia. She had Jaden's mother's black hair and the blue eyes of one of the Doctor's previous regenerations. The Doctor took Jaden's hand and pulled her to his feet, wrapping her up in his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. Both Jenny and Amelia called them mum and dad. And the Doctor had never expected Oswin to survive the explosion that destroyed the Dalek Asylum planet. She'd eventually sent him an SOS...when she came to. The explosion had kicked out her Dalek programming and now the human-turned-Dalek was buzzing about in the library somewhere.

“I asked Idris to keep an eye on the girls,” Jaden sighed heavily, “she'll buzz Oswin if Amelia wakes up from another nightmare.”  
The Doctor chuckled. Oswin loved Jenny and Amelia, even called them her nieces and Jaden sister. The Doctor cupped Jaden's face in his hands, gently stroking her cheekbones with his thumbs.

“One of these days, I want to hunt down Jack,” He admitted, Jaden putting her hands on his wrists and smiling at him, “he'd love to meet the girls.”  
And Jaden knew that he meant Oswin too.

“Ozzie would talk circles around him,” he continued, “I'd love to see him stunned silent for once.”  
Jaden wrapped her arms around his waist, just smiling up at him as he talked. Idris wasn't worried as she opened the door for Ten and Rose.

“You two just going to stand there like lumps?” Jaden said eventually, the Doctor looking at his previous regeneration over her head, “or are you going to close the damn door?”  
Ten apologized and closed the door, the TARDIS locking it immediately after. Rose watched as the two 'young' ones parted, the girl plopping down on a seat by the console.

“We won't bite,” Jaden chuckled, laughing at the Doctor's shock at seeing Rose, “guessing from his stupid-face, you are either halfies or duplicates...”  
Rose's eyebrows knit together, “What are halfies?”  
Jaden turned in the seat and looked at the blonde. So this was the first girl that the Doctor had allowed himself to love since the loss of his wife and children centuries before. She was cute.

“Halfies are what happens when you are either hit by something or affected and it splits you into two people,” Jaden shrugged, “at least, that's what I call it,” she thumbed at the Doctor, “brain dead boy here...” Rose snickered when he protested, “don't know what he calls it. Just a bunch of long winded big words that make my brain hurt and my ears bleed. Then Ozzie zaps him in the ass and tells him that she'll sic Donna on him...or Sophie...or Craig...maybe one of Stormie's dirty nappies...”  
Rose was cackling at the Doctor's expense, holding onto the railing of the stairs. She almost jumped when the Doctor hugged her, looking over at Ten in confusion.

“You two were separated, honey child,” Jaden sighed, her Southern accent a little stronger, “but with you two,” she gestured to Rose and Ten, “together. You definitely have to be Halfies. His you is stuck in a dead-locked dimension with no way for him to even check that you're alright. Not without destroying the time-space continuum.”  
Ten nodded. The girl was right.

“My gran would kick my ass up over my head,” Jaden stood from the seat, nudging the Doctor gently, the Time Lord finally letting Rose go, “go check on the girls, Darlin'. I can talk enough for the both of us.”  
Ten watched as his apparently future regeneration nodded, an almost broken look on his face as he left the console room. Jaden walked up to the console, Rose and Ten joining her.

“I'd introduce you to Ozzie, but I don't want her to get blown up,” Jaden shrugged, “Oswin's the only human alive ever to resist their Dalek programming,” Rose gasped and Ten looked like he'd been pimp slapped with a dead and rotting fish, “She blew up the Dalek asylum planet,” She directed to Ten, who started smiling at that, “some damn kinda wave wiped any Dalek programming out of her, so now she's just buzzing about the library. Reading up on Flesh Form avatars and Nesting Doll duplicates.”  
Jaden moved the screen so that Rose and Ten could see it also. A few nob tweaks and a pretty brunette in a red dress popped up.

“Hello, Jaden dearest,” Oswin's original form projection smiled, “who's this?”  
Jaden chuckled, “This is the legendary Rose,” she gestured to the blonde, who waved weakly, “and the Doctor's tenth regeneration,” she grinned, “their Halfies.”  
…  
Jaden dropped by Amelia's room, after settling Ten and Rose into a bedroom. The Doctor was sitting on the bed next to Amelia, alternating between stroking Amelia's hair and Jenny's. His girls, his babies. He didn't even look up when he felt Jaden's hand touch his hair.

“They settled in?” He croaked, finally looking at her.  
Jaden nodded, “Yeah, they are. Introduced them to Ozzie. Not in person, though. Used her form projection.”  
Jaden helped the Doctor to his feet, the Time Lord shaky as he stood. A hand in his, the two of them palm to palm, she lead him out of the room, the TARDIS closing it quietly behind them. Jaden wove through the halls, through a dizzying path just to find the Doctor's bedroom. It had moved from where Ten could have remembered it being.

“How do you know where my bedroom is?” He asked, fighting off a yawn.  
Jaden gave him an angelic smile. That one that River had been fond of. The 'you'll never know, so get over it' one.

“Let's just leave it at the fact that Oswin and I know every single inch of the TARDIS like the back of our hand,” She smiled, the TARDIS opening her thief's door.  
Jaden relaxed her hand, ready to let go, but the Doctor didn't let her hand go. He pulled her into his arms and just stood in his door holding her.

“You need to sleep, sweetling,” Jaden said softly, “you can't get away with bare bones hours anymore. Not with having to take care of the girls and finding Ozzie a body somehow....well, another one, anyway.”  
The Doctor decided to pull a River. When Jaden went to walk away, he pulled her back to him and kissed her. It was a soft brush. Quick.

“I'm not the only one, Jaden luv,” The Doctor chuckling, leaving the stunned 19 year old standing at his bedroom door, even after the door closed.


	2. Chapter One:

Title: Divine Intervention  
Subtitle: Of the TARDIS Matrix kind  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Pairing: 11/OC, 10/Rose  
Summary: The TARDIS wants her thief to settle down. So she meddles...again...as always.  
…

[ ](http://s694.photobucket.com/albums/vv310/SakuraWinchester/?action=view&current=divineinterventionofthetardismatrixkind.jpg)

…  
Casting:

 

Eleventh Doctor: Matt Smith  
Jaden Cross: Jennifer Lawrence Cyberpunk Hacker  
Tenth Doctor: David Tennant  
Rose Tyler: Billie Piper  
Oswin Oswald: Jenna-Louise Coleman Dalek/Flesh Form/Nesting Doll  
Amelia Cross: Jodelle Ferland Steampunk Librarian  
Jenny: Arielle Kebbel The Doctor's Daughter  
…  
Chapter One:

 

The next morning, the exploring Rose had found Jaden asleep in the hammock under the TARDIS console. She quietly motioned Ten over and he lifting the sleeping brunette, carrying her to his room...after the TARDIS gently nudged him mentally toward it's new location. Rose knocked on the door, loud enough for the Doctor to hear, but not loud enough to wake Jaden. The door opened to a sleepy Doctor, wearing nothing but a pair of black silk sleep pants and nothing else.

“Found her napping under the TARDIS' console,” Rose said softly, “don't know where her room is, so we brought her to you.”  
The Doctor scratched the back of his head, quietly stepping aside to let Ten bring Jaden in. The man tucked the brunette teenager into the bed, before coming back to stand with Rose and the Doctor.

“I haven't seen you in years,” The Doctor croaked, directing the comment to Rose, “ever since...”  
Rose nodded, patting the Doctor's arm gently.

“Jaden explained things,” Ten spoke up, “she's mouthy,” he said it with a smile, “reminds me of Jack a bit.”  
The Doctor snorted and chuckled, “She should.”  
Rose looked a little confused, “Why?”  
Ten's eyes narrowed at the Doctor. He knew that innocent look and it wasn't a good one.

“Because she's Jack's daughter,” the Doctor said innocently.  
…  
When Jaden woke, the Doctor was wrapped around her with his face in her shoulder and his warm breathe on her neck. He was warm, body temperature much warmer than that of a human being. One thing that she liked about him was that he had a tongue like a cat. She'd found out it's soft, warm sand papery texture when he'd licked her hand to get her to uncover his mouth. It didn't work, but it tickled like a bitch. Sand paper tongue, dual heart beat, raised body temperature. How much else different than a human was he? She didn't move an inch as the Doctor stirred, settling against him when he started nuzzling her neck.

The two weren't dating, they weren't fucking. Sometimes they slept in the same bed, but not much else. He'd only kissed her for the first time the previous night.

“Good morning, love,” He mumbled groggily against her skin.  
The Doctor flopped over onto his back, pulling Jaden half way on top of him. Her leg thrown over his hip as she was sprawled across his torso. The Doctor moved a lock of sleep mussed hair out of Jaden's face, smiling at her.

“Is this what it feels like to be free?” He asked her quietly, “kids,” Jenny and Amelia, “sisters,” Oswin and Idris, “friends,” Rose and Ten, apparently, “gorgeous bird.”  
Jaden raised a brow at the Doctor, looking at him like he was senile. Which made him glare at her. Jaden yelped when the Doctor flipped them over, holding Jaden's wrists above her head.

“You little imp,” He faux-growled, “I'll get you for that.”  
Jaden snorted, “It's not my fault that you went senile before your first regeneration,” she chuckled, “and you know that you're enjoying it, too.”  
Jaden stuck her tongue out at the Doctor, eyes widening when his brown eyes darkened. The Doctor leaned in and kissed her, sucking that little pink tongue of hers into his mouth. Jaden groaned into his mouth when that kitten tongue of his rubbed against hers, slightly giggling at the same time.

“You are an evil old bastard,” She panted softly, when he broke the kiss.  
The Doctor just gave her that 'I rule and you damn well know it' look that she'd seen on her father's face way too many times.

“You love it,” He smiled, dropping a kiss on her nose before he let her go.  
In the TARDIS console room, Amelia, Jenny, Rose and Ten all heard Jaden's next words; the bellow bouncing off the walls as it carried.

“You dirty rotten little bastard!”  
…  
The TARDIS was flying on 'auto-pilot', which meant that she was flying herself, while Jaden served everyone lunch as they sat around the console. Soup, sandwich, a small bag of crisps and a can of soda or bottle of water. The sandwich was ham, turkey and cheese. The soup was tomato rice, each bag of crisps were a different flavor nodding to the tastes of their owners. The soda was either Pepsi or Root Beer. Amelia, the Doctor and Ten drank the root beer, Rose and Jenny drinking a bottle of water, while Jaden had a six-pack of Pepsi sitting protectively next to her. The Doctor had thought it was cute.

“Do they fight?” Rose asked Jenny, speaking of the Doctor and Jaden.  
Amelia snorted, “Like they've been married since before they were born. They think I don't hear them, but I do. They don't fight for long, though. Dad loves Mum's accent too much to stay mad when she uses it. The more emotional she gets, the stronger her accent.”  
Jaden kicked at Amelia's foot, the fourteen year old looking echo clone sticking her tongue out and leaning her head on Jenny. Who only shrugged at Rose. They spent the rest of the meal chatting, neither Jaden nor the Doctor speaking, but sitting side by side. So that meant it was just Rose, Amelia, Ten, Jenny and occasionally Oswin were talking.

 

“He really loves her, doesn't he?” Ten asked Amelia softly, both of them watching Jaden and the Doctor working under the console.  
Well, it was supposed to be working, but they were just standing there and making out. Which actually made Amelia smile. She wanted her parents to be together, especially after being alone for so long.

“I'd like to think so,” She replied quietly, “never got to see him look at anyone else like that,” she shrugged, “never got to meet River. And he used to refuse to speak about Rose. Losing her broke him. He became almost wild, but child-like. At least, that's what my namesake's letters say. Gran Amy is stuck in the past with her Papa Rory. So River's past self, the one before she went off to die at the Library, she drops off letters for everybody. Idris stops somewhere and I go pick them up, get to play mail man once a week.”  
Ten chuckled softly, hugging Amelia with one arm. Oswin had declared him his regeneration's elder brother, Ten and Eleven Pond. Sons of Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. She declared Rose as her and Jaden's sister, which made a so-to-speak even split. Two brothers, three sisters and two 'children'.

“Get a room!!” Oswin's voice bellowed from the speakers, making the lanky Eleven scramble backwards and fall on his ass.  
Jaden and Amelia cackled, but the brunette pulled the Doctor to his feet.

“Lev lovah...” She chuckled, “Ozzie talks way too much. Gotta make a mute button for her.”  
Amelia and Ten snickered quietly when Oswin growled in protest.

“Junkyard dog, you are not, my dearest sister,” Jaden called to Oswin, hearing the fellow brunette's smug huff, “and curb the 'tude. Don't want Daddy to get a bad impression when we go see him at Gwen's.”  
Ah, the Doctor thought to himself, so that's where we're going. Jack about jumped out of his skin when he, Rhys, Gwen, Anwen and Rex heard the sound of the TARDIS appearing in the front yard of Rhys and Gwen's home. Not a soul exited it, so Jack decided to take a peek. Inside was a Dalek hovering next to the screen...a girl in a red dress about rolling around in laughter as Jaden danced out of a young man's reach. He recognized the Doctor's tenth regeneration and Rose, wondering just as Jaden had when she'd first saw them.

Jaden untied the Doctor's bowtie, wrapped her fists in it and planted one on him, earning whistles from Amelia, Jenny, Rose and Oswin.

“Do I want to know?”


	3. Chapter Two:

Title: Divine Intervention  
Subtitle: Of the TARDIS Matrix kind  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Pairing: 11/OC, 10/Rose  
Summary: The TARDIS wants her thief to settle down. So she meddles...again...as always.  
…

[ ](http://s694.photobucket.com/albums/vv310/SakuraWinchester/?action=view&current=divineinterventionofthetardismatrixkind.jpg)

…  
Casting:

 

Eleventh Doctor: Matt Smith  
Jaden Cross: Jennifer Lawrence Cyberpunk Hacker  
Tenth Doctor: David Tennant  
Rose Tyler: Billie Piper  
Oswin Oswald: Jenna-Louise Coleman Dalek/Flesh Form/Nesting Doll  
Amelia Cross: Jodelle Ferland Steampunk Librarian  
Jenny: Arielle Kebbel The Doctor's Daughter  
…  
Chapter Two:

 

Jaden broke the kiss, looking over to see her dad standing there. Her eyes widened to the size of plates, before she scrambled to hide behind the Doctor. Jack laughed as his daughter used the young man as a human shield. Jaden pushed the Doctor at Jack and hid behind Rose.

“GET HIM!!” Jaden, Rose, Amelia, Jenny and Oswin called out.  
The Doctor turned and glared at the women. Jaden only flipped him off. Of course, she was hidden safely behind Rose and she knew that he wouldn't try anything with Rose in front of her. Jack was still confused. Jaden pointed to Ten, then the Doctor, watching as the realization hit her father. The young man that his daughter had kissed was the Doctor. The Doctor grunted when Jack hugged him tightly, seeing Gwen smiling at him over Jack's shoulder.

“Missed you too, Jack,” He said softly, sounding as weary and broken as the immortal himself.  
Amelia took her mother's hand, then Jenny's. Rose took Ten's and Oswin hovered behind them. Jack saw the little family group that the Doctor had apparently built. It looked like Jaden was trying to heal him, but from what. Then he noticed two conspiciously missing figures: the Centurion and Amelia Pond. He took in the Doctor's broken look, the way that the others blocked everyone from the hovering Dalek. Rory and Amy were dead.  
…  
“Poor Doctor,” Rhys said softly, after Jaden finished the tale of how the Time Lord lost his two most closest friends since Jack and Rose.  
Jaden nodded and sighed almost sadly. Gwen told Jenny and Amelia to lay the Doctor down in the spare bedroom, but neither girl came out. So Jaden guessed that they crawled in with him.

“If I'm not with him,” Jaden said softly, “one of the girls always are. Ozzie blew up a Dalek insane asylum for him, Gwen,” she sunk into the chair, almost curling in on herself, “I keep waiting for him to do something. I guess that I expect him to do something stupid. Rory and Amy are dead, dad...and I'm watching him die...”  
They didn't know that the Doctor was sitting on the stairs with the girls, the Doctor listening to Jaden crying for fear of him dying of a broken heart.

“Mum does love you, Dad,” Amelia whispered to her father, “she's just scared to tell you. She's afraid that you will laugh at her.”  
The Doctor put an arm around Amelia's shoulder and leaned his head against hers, sighing heavily. What could he do to tell her that he loved her too? Then one of Jack's scheming grins overtook his face and he whispered something into Amelia's ear, before running through the open front door to the TARDIS. The only one who didn't see him do it was Jaden. Amelia came strolling into the room and crawled into Jaden's lap, which gave the 19 year old no choice but to uncurl herself. Jaden wrapped her arms around her daughter and Amelia let her cry for a bit.

“Mum?” Amelia said softly, “can you get that fleece throw I left in Dad's room for me?”  
The blanket in particular was what the Doctor had wrapped Amelia in when the progenation machine proverbially spit her out. She'd been 'born' an infant and rapidly grew to her current age over the span of two months; seven years per month. The blanket was her first memory, besides her mum watching as her dad picked her up. And he hadn't let go of her since.

“Can't until you get off me, lard ass,” She grumbled.  
Amelia snickered, sliding off her mum's lap to go plop down on Jack's. She put a finger to her lips and mouthed to the others to 'just watch'. They all watched as Jaden headed into the TARDIS, the doors closing of their own accord behind her. The faint 'snikt' of the TARDIS doors locking hit their ears, followed behind Jaden cursing a blue streak in Welsh.

“And that's how you get Mum and Dad to deal with each other,” Amelia grinned, looking just like her grandfather as she did so, “just so you know,” she raised her hand, “born by dual DNA sampler progenation machine.”  
Jaden kicked the door and cursed under her breath, pouting and crossing her arms. Until she heard the Doctor chuckling. She lifted her head to see the smiling man walking up to her, unfolding her arms to pull her into his arms.

“You are a difficult girl to talk to, Jaden Cross Harkness,” The Doctor said softly, kissing her nose, “you talk so much that I can't get a word in,” he kissed her eyelids, “but I don't mind it,” one cheek, “it's actually rather cute,” the other one, “but when our girls had to hit me with something to get something into my apparently thick skull,” her chin, “well...”  
The Doctor's words dropped off, before he brushed his lips softly over Jaden's. In the house, Rose settled against Ten as Gwen handed out mugs of hot soup. In the TARDIS, the Doctor was leading Jaden down the quickest route to his bedroom. For all of Jaden's talk, sometimes doing something physical would get the words across just as well as saying them. And he intended to do and say both. This girl would know how much he loved her even if it took the rest of his remaining regenerations to tell her.  
…  
That evening, Gwen watched as Amelia actually got Anwen to go to bed for the night. And on time, too. She gave the teenager a hug and kissed her hair.

“Go take a warm bath, honey,” She said softly, “you deserve it.”  
Amelia paused, before she could pass Gwen to go to the bathroom.

“What about Mum and Dad?” She asked softly.  
Gwen smiled softly at the black haired teenager, “Your grandpa checked on them earlier. Their okay. Your dad was spoiling your mum earlier. When he came back in, they were asleep.”  
Amelia chuckled. She was glad that her dad was finally doing something. They both deserved it. Gwen watched as Amelia headed into the bathroom, where pajamas, a robe and a small bath set (shampoo, conditioner, hand soap, towel, hand towel, body wash and spray) await her. Of course, Gwen lied through her slightly gapped teeth about them being sleeping. Jack had told her that, with what he saw...as innocent as the kissing was...he was tempted to join them. Gwen had hip checked him and told him to go flirt with the Doctor's daughter Jenny, who was actually the 'fully grown' of the Doctor's two daughters.

 

“You are so bloody gorgeous,” The Doctor chuckled softly.  
He and Jaden laid there on the bed, on their sides and facing each other. Soft touches and sweet stolen kisses, exchanged with quiet and loving words; sweet nothings.

“One day I might believe you, Lev,” Jaden sighed softly.  
Jaden had been quite curvy in high school, losing just enough body fat to be skinnier but not by much. The Doctor kissed Jaden deeply, making her groan softly.

“Oh, you are an evil old bastard,” She sighed against his lips.  
The Doctor chuckled, “I grew up with the Master, love. I had to learn it from somebody.”  
Jaden pulled the Doctor half on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck. She stole a kiss and chuckled.

“I meant evil tease, Lev,” She smiled, “that you got from River. Remind me to write her a thank you letter and put it in the next batch to Amy and Rory.”  
The Doctor chuckled. It was a little sad, because there was yet another companion out of his permanent reach. Just like Rose and the dead-locked dimension, Amy and Rory could never be saved. But that didn't mean that there was no communication going on between them. It was safer using River as a go-between. The Doctor kissed the tip of Jaden's nose and pressed his forehead to hers.

“That's what I love about you,” He smiled, stealing a kiss, “so bloody clever.”


	4. Chapter Three:

Title: Divine Intervention  
Subtitle: Of the TARDIS Matrix kind  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Crossover: Harry Potter  
Pairing: 11/OC, 10/Rose, Gwen/Rhys, Jack/Jenny, future Harry/Luna, future Draco/Amelia  
Summary: The TARDIS wants her thief to settle down. So she meddles...again...as always. Mix in a little bit of Surrey.  
…

[ ](http://s694.photobucket.com/albums/vv310/SakuraWinchester/?action=view&current=divineinterventionofthetardismatrixkind.jpg)

…  
Casting:

 

Eleventh Doctor: Matt Smith  
Jaden Cross: Jennifer Lawrence Cyberpunk Hacker  
Tenth Doctor: David Tennant  
Rose Tyler: Billie Piper  
Oswin Oswald: Jenna-Louise Coleman Dalek/Flesh Form/Nesting Doll  
Amelia Cross: Jodelle Ferland Steampunk Librarian  
Jenny: Arielle Kebbel The Doctor's Daughter  
…  
Chapter Three:

 

Over the next week, the Doctor made plans. He, Amelia, Oswin, Jenny, Ten, Rose, Gwen, Rhys, Jack, Anwen and Rex were moving to Surrey. To Number 2, Privet Drive. Which was next door to the twelve year old boy who lived, Harry Potter. Amelia shared a room with Jenny, where Anwen had a bed in her parents' room. Oswin had the large walk in closet of what was supposed to be the Doctor and Jaden's room, which is where the Doctor parked the TARDIS.

Petunia peeked out the window, hoping to catch a look at the new neighbors. Eleven people in one house? It was a six bedroom house too. She heard children's laughter in the backyard, going out into her own so that she could snoop on the neighbors. What she saw was a fourteen year old girl and a nineteen year old girl teaching a one year old to swim. On lounge chairs on one side of the pool was another nineteen year old girl (a sexy and curvy brunette, Petunia was suitably jealous), a blonde young woman who looked in her early twenties and an older brunette in her 30s. At the propane barbecue grill was a black man, who was talking with a laughing blue eyed brunette male. At the brick grill was a 30 something tall and skinny male, a 20 something tall and skinny male and a slightly hefty 30 something brunette male.

“Oswin, sweetheart,” the nineteen year old curvy brunette called toward the house.  
“Yes, Jaden?” a young woman's voice called back.  
'Jaden' chuckled, “Did you do that paperwork I asked you about?”  
The other voice gave a huff, “Of course I did. Lady Mawdsley was ever so helpful getting Dad custody of the boy, but she said that she is having trouble with someone named Dumbledore.”  
Petunia bit the inside of her cheek, holding in a gasp. These people were getting custody of Potter? How? That stupid Dumbledore man wouldn't let the little freak go anywhere.

“I also spoke to Kingsley,” 'Oswin' chuckled, “he and Madame Bones will be only too happy to help.”  
Petunia looked back toward the house. Maybe there was a way that they would finally be able to get away from that freak nephew of hers. The group in the backyard waited, Jaden chuckled when she heard the backdoor of Number Four slam shut. Oswin came hovering out of the kitchen, a little laughing sound coming from her Dalek form.

“What do you want to bet that she ditches the kid's stuff on our doorstep before he even comes home from school?”  
…  
Oswin wasn't wrong. Everything that Harry owned, what little it was, was on the doorstep. Along with whatever in the attic that had belonged to his mother. Everything that belonged to Lily went into the converted attic loft and Harry's things went into the bare section of Jenny and Amelia's room. Each of the rooms were enlarged (courtesy of one Amelia Bones), so fitting the boy into the girls' room would be easy.

The group went to the TARDIS' closet, preparing to dress to go to Hogsmeade. And from there, to Hogwarts to get Harry Potter. Harry was actually Jack's grandson, because Lily had been his daughter...who Dumbledore stole and put with muggles. He killed Jack after he'd given birth to Lily, then took the baby girl and left her with the muggles so that he could manipulate yet again another life 'for the greater good'. Jack was taking his grandson, whether Dumbledore liked it or not. Which would give Rose and Jaden a new brother, Jenny and Amelia a new uncle, the Doctor a godson.

Rex let out a whistle, when Jaden stepped out of the dressing booth. The Doctor turned from his conversation with Ten and Jack, his chin dropping and eyes widening like anime characters at the sight before him.

A coat with a high collar shaped like his old robes from his short time as leader of Gallifrey (Rassilon was the last before the war 'ended'). The sleeves of the coat came to just above her elbows and flowed behind her back in a deep garnet train. Her hair was pulled back tight to the back of her head, before falling down one shoulder in a riotous mass of dark chocolate curls. Plump lips pulled into a smile, Jaden wearing smoky makeup with red/gold 'glitter' on her eyelashes. She wore a pair of skin-tight painted on shimmering black leather pants and her boots were were deep garnet thigh-high stilettos with sharp 'silver' heels. Almost looked like the boots that pirates wore. Her top was actually a white halter style and a black under-bust corset.

“Damn, Jade,” Jack chuckled, “you look hot.”  
Jaden grinned angelically, “Of course.”  
She walked over to the Doctor and dragged him to the booth by his bowtie, pushing him in. The TARDIS opened a small door in the wall and there laid a suit, a hanger with a modified version of his old robes appearing.

“Get dressed, Lev,” Jaden ordered.  
Rose and Rex both made the sound of a whip cracking, which made Jaden snort.

“He has to be getting the pussy before he can be whipped by it,” Jaden grumbled, “River taught him well. He is an evil fucking tease.”  
By the time that everyone was dressed, the Doctor in the new robes and Ten in the old. Jack wore a WW2 uniform with a newer looking matching coat. His signature one lay in his bedroom, across the foot of his bed. Amelia wore a pretty deep garnet prom style dress that came to her knees, looking like a Gallifreyan version of the Gothic Lolita doll. Jenny wore a military uniform with patches with Gallifreyan lettering on them. Anwen was dressed in a ruby Kawaii style Lolita dress, the toddler sitting pretty on Amelia's hip. Gwen and Rex were both dressed in black, with Torchwood 'uniform' dusters. While Rhys was dressed in a suit and wizarding robes.

“Who's ready to go?” Oswin chuckled.  
Every person in the room turned to see a brunette bombshell in a red dress with matching shoes and a cute 1920s hairstyle with a large white flower hairpin.

“Flesh form or Nesting Doll?” Jaden chuckled.  
Oswin let out a blinding smile, “Nesting doll, of course. Dalek form is staying here in the basement. Got ahold of Mr Smith and he agreed to monitor the house for us.”

 

Dumbledore was seething. Amelia Bones had contacted her to tell him that Harry Potter's new legal guardians were coming for him. His whole new family was apparently. He'd already rid the boy of one family, some stupid muggles shouldn't be a problem.

Harry stayed behind because Dumbledore asked him too, the Headmaster sending away any sort of moral support that he could possibly have. Apparently, the Dursleys weren't his family. His mother had been adopted. It explained why she looked nothing like Aunt Petunia. The door opened and Harry held his breath, the twelve year old watching as a dozen people walked through the door. Albus Dumbledore gritted his teeth at the sight of Captain Jack Harkness, because he thought he'd killed the man over 30 years ago.  
…  
Bedrooms at Number 2 Privet Drive:

1) The Doctor and Jaden with Oswin in the closet  
2) Ten and Rose  
3) Rhys, Gwen and Anwen  
4) Jenny, Amelia and Harry  
5) Rex  
6) Jack


End file.
